The Tekken Compilation
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: Welcome to the hidden section of the Tekken fandom. Here you will discover a hard-to-find selection of slash that is barely on this site. On hiatus until I rewrite the ones I've lost. Updates most likely will come later this December, hopefully. :C
1. JinxHwoarangxSteve

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished the first chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy this collection of rarely seen pairings on the site. Since I've seen a lot ship so many varieties of pairings on the net, why not write my own, and share them here? The list of winners from the poll is: Kazuya/Jin, Kazuya/Lei, Jin/Miguel, Kazuya/Lee, and Bryan/Lei.  
**

**Chapter Summary:** Mornings are the best thing to wake up to.

**Pairing:** It's a surprise. :3

**Warning/s:** fluff, fluff, and more fluff!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I still don't own Tekken.

* * *

Jin's eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunlight caressed his face from the nearby window. He let out a small yawn, trying to fight off the remnants of slumber from his consciousness. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he became aware of the warmth surrounding him.

There, laid Steve to his left and Hwoarang to his right, hands pressed on his chest intimately. Both were facing him, their position appearing to sandwich his muscular form in a tight intertwining of limbs and body heat.

The two men looked so peaceful.

"Heaven must have sent you to me," he whispered softly. Cheesy as it sounded, it was something he had pondered for a while before the term "angels" fit the description of this two in his life perfectly.

Jin closed his eyes, and held them closer, wanting to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming. The fiery redhead and the British boxer were everything to him. He wouldn't be able to bear losing either of them.

"Ungh… Jin?" the Korean stirred.

Slightly startled, the Japanese man gazed at one of his lovers.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Jin ran a calloused hand on Hwoarang's back, forming gentle but firm strokes. Hwoarang leaned into the touch, appreciative of the soothing ministrations.

"Nah, I woke up the moment a certain someone took cuddling a wee bit too much." The redhead who pretended to wince and rub his supposedly aching shoulder, chuckled jokingly.

Although he should have taken the statement light-heartedly, Jin wanted to apologize again, but was cut off when movements from another occupant of the bed prompted their attention.

Steve rose from all the commotion. He had always been a light sleeper, using it to his advantage to come and comfort Jin during the nights when he would be plagued by nightmares. But it had its drawbacks too. One, being much too sensitive of his surroundings even when he was fast asleep, and second, waking up in the middle of the night due to Hwoarang's earthquake-inducing snores. He would have eye bags the next day as proof.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" the boxer asked, cracking one eye open while yawning. He was unaware of the expression on his face along with the bed head he sported. Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other, brows raised as if exchanging some sort of silent communication, then pulled him back to them onto the bed.

"G' morning to you too," Steve laughed, playfully smacking the offending hand that flicked him on the forehead. (Courtesy of Hwoarang of course.)

Seeing as it was the perfect opportunity. Jin enveloped lovers into his powerful arms, and basked in the comfort of the embrace.

"I love you both, more than anything in this world."

Steve smiled, and so did Hwoarang. It was only a matter of time before the sun fully shined to indicate the start of a brand new day.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit, I don't write much fluff. This is probably the first in years, so I won't blame anyone who thinks that it's an epic fail on my part. T_T ****I'm real sorry guys.**** Dark Resurrection will be updated later. I can only get little work done since my mom's been hogging my computer all week. ****Review my pretties.**** They are very much loved, and I'll give you a cookie if you do. You can also tell me which pairing should be written next to help me decide. :)  
**


	2. BryanxLei

**A/N: I feel bad for not updating. My computer crashing is not a good enough excuse to delay writing. I really should get my lazy ass to stop moping around and start again from scratch.**

**Chapter Summary: **Bryan _owned_ him. Those grotesque scars were proof, and they marred more than his skin. They left a mark on his soul.

**Pairing: **Bryan/Lei

**Warning/s:** mild violence, mentions of torture, and Bryan Fury (He deserves his own warning label.)

**Disclaimer: **Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

Lei sat on a chair by an open window, his mind drew to a blank as his eyes wandered of into space, staring into complete nothingness. He paid no heed to the bustling night life as the bright neon lights danced off into seizure inducing patterns. His thoughts remained elsewhere.

Bits and pieces of memories he wished to forget kept on pestering him. It was as if they were coaxing him to fit them together again, and recreate a long forgotten masterpiece like a perfect jigsaw puzzle.

He vaguely recalled what had happened, but all the pain… the pleasure, he did remember.

* * *

"_That's it, Wulong. Scream." _

_Bryan ran the sharp blade down the lean torso, marveling at how Lei's expression contort into one of pure agony. Blood dripped onto the mattress, exciting the madman even further as the white sheets were bathed in crimson. He grinned maniacally. This was all so much fun. Hong Kong's most prestigious cop was now his little plaything._

"_C'mon, don't be like that." There was a sudden glint in those cold, lifeless blue eyes that sent shivers down Lei's spine. Even so, Lei chose to remain silent and bite back any sounds. "Your pretty voice screaming and begging for me to stop is like music to my ears." _

_The ex-cop towered over his lithe frame, staring him down into submission. Bryan leaned in, their faces mere inches apart. _

_Then, Bryan continued, "Sing for me like those beautiful songbirds China's so famous for, will you, Wulong?" _

_A hand began to trace the contours of his face, before forcefully holding his jaw in an iron grip. Their eyes locked onto each other, leaving Lei no means of escape from his captors prying gaze. "You are mine, and don't you dare forget that..." Bryan spat. The intensity that laced his venomous words warned Lei not to take his role as Bryan's favorite toy for granted. _

_Lei closed his eyes- -a sign that he had finally succumbed into the man's whim. Bryan was going to have his way with him as usual, that was what he had expected without a doubt, but not before Bryan slashed his collar bone down to his bare chest with the hunting knife._

_"AAAAHHH!"_

"_That will be much better than a tattoo, don't you think?"

* * *

_

The day he crossed his dead partner was the day he woke up to a living nightmare. He couldn't escape. Fury would find him. He would… even if he was plunged into the fiery pits of hell.

Standing up from his chair, Lei looked at his reflection on the glass. He let his fingers work on the tie of his pink dress shirt. Popping one, two, three buttons open. He placed his palm over the damaged flesh, feeling his heart thump under it.

Scars.

Emotional scars…

Although he found it funny, he couldn't see the real humor behind it. Perhaps it was the irony.

"_You are mine, and don't you dare forget that..."

* * *

_

**A/N: Tattoos and scars are forever... I hope you liked it. And, I'm sorry it's kinda short. I also just can't seem to write this pairing of as the lovey-dovey type. **


	3. KazuyaxLee

**A/N: **I'm sorry for posting this so late! *is shot*

**Chapter Summary: **Lee gets caught in the act with a certain fiery redhead. Who better to help him than his good old buddy Lars? Inspired by "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy ft. Ricardo Ducent.

**Pairing/s: **Kazuya/Lee, mentions of Hwoarang/Lee and Jin/Hwoarang

**Warning/s: **mentions of sex

**Disclaimer: **I lay no claim on Tekken, or the lyrics of the song.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Shaggy: Yo, man.**_

_**Ricardo: Yo.**_

_**Shaggy: Open up, man.**_

_**Ricardo: What do you want man?**_

_**Shaggy: My girl just caught me.**_

_**Ricardo: You let her catch you? **_

_**Shaggy: I don't know how I let this happen.**_

_**Ricardo: With who?**_

_**Shaggy: The girl next door, you know.**_

_**Ricardo: Man...**_

_**Shaggy: I don't know what to do.**_

_**Ricardo: Say it wasn't you.**_

_**Shaggy: Alright.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lars!"

Lars jerked awake in his seat. If he had known he was going to get dragged out of his warm bed at four o'clock in the morning to some random coffee shop, then he wouldn't have gotten inebriated in the first place. He looked at Lee, who was staring at him in bewilderment.

"Hellooo? Having a situation here!" Lee waved his hand in front of his face.

Annoyed, Lars smacked the hand away. He pinched the bridge of his nose, fully aware of an impending migraine that was soon to come. "Yes, yes, a problem with my psychotic half-brother. Please do carry on." He sipped some coffee. _Wish this was extra strong._

"Kaz caught me last night with Hwoarang." Lee intertwined his fingers together, placing his elbows heavily on the table. His expression showcased how uncomfortable he was.

Lars choked, but quickly swallowed before he could sputter on himself. "What the hell? Lee, are you serious?" He pointed an accusing finger at him.

The other man laughed nervously. Really, was it that surprising?

Lars slapped his forehead, mentally questioning why he would get himself involved himself into this kind of mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Honey came in on me crawling with the girl next door**_

_**Picture this, we were both butt naked bangin' on the bathroom floor**_

_**How could I forget that I had given her an extra key?**_

_**All this time she was standing there, she never took her eyes off me.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was I supposed to know that he furnished my flat with hidden cameras?"

Lars dropped his head, dreaded at how oblivious this man whom he considered as a brother was. The Mishimas were branded as territorial beings. They. Did. Not. Share. Heck, Lee should have seen Jin when Lars, himself, established a sort of camaraderie with Hwoarang. He freaked out when the young Kazama had given him the "Evil Eye". He would have been doomed if he hadn't made across the that he and Hwoarang were just chums. Speaking of the which, did Lee even know that the Jin and Hwoarang were dating?

_Oh, God..._

"How did Kazuya get in to your place anyway?"

"Oh, he has this universal keycard that Boskonovitch... gave... him..." Lee had utterly forgotten about that.

_Well, that explained a lot._

"And I'm guessing he also became a spectator of the live show while you were romping your brains out."

"Funny you mentioned that." The silver-haired executive hunched his shoulders, with a guilty smile across his face. Saying that his lover was murderous was a big understatement. Although, doing it with a hot, naked redhead on the bathroom floor was rather... kinky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**How can you grant the woman access to your villa?**_

_**Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow**_

_**You better watch your back before she turn into a killer**_

_**Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, it was time for a change of topic. Lars had had quite enough of Lee's not-so-private sex life.

"Last time I checked, weren't the two of you living together?"

Lee poked a fork at the strawberry on his cake, eyeing it with impure thoughts. The fruit was plump and red, perfectly ripe for the picking. It strangely reminded him of the Blood Talon.

**WHACK!**

"Oww, the hell?"

Lars smacked him on the head. A vein throbbed dangerously on the younger man's temple.

_Oh, right._ He was getting distracted. Rubbing the sore spot, Lee replied, "A friend of mine back at university had a cocktail party at his place which was 'coincidentally' located in Hwoarang's neighborhood. I was too sloshed to go home by myself, so I called him to pick me up."

Lars filled in the rest."Long story short, he brought you back to your flat, and that was how you two magically lost your clothes, then mauled at each other like rabbits on heat."

Lee nodded. His features betrayed his turmoil.

_Unbelievable..._

"It's a miracle you came out unscathed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)**_

_**She saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)**_

_**I even took her to the shower (It wasn't me)**_

_**She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A miracle, indeed. With those hidden cameras hanging about, Kazuya was granted the uncut version of the show. Lee might have been soused, but he remembered everything from the night before, especially the spots where they went at it. If that was case, then everything they did might have been might recorded on tape.

Evidence was evidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)**_

_**Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)**_

_**Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)**_

_**She stayed until it was over**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel real terrible right now, Lars."

"Are you actually admitting that you're guilty?" The Swede quirked a fine eyebrow.

"Real supportive of you." Lee glared at his friend, verbalizing the words through gritted teeth. "Anyway, yes, I am." It came to his mind that there was a huge possibility that his lover was going to end their relationship. The way Kazuya stormed off without saying as much as "Fuck you, Chaolan!" gave him the impression that the other couldn't have cared less of what he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Gonna tell her I'm sorry for the pain I've caused**_

_**I've been listening to your reasoning it makes no sense at all**_

_**We should tell her we're sorry for the pain I've caused**_

_**You may think that you're a player but you're completely lost**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That may be either because you love him, or you just love to be fucked by him," Lars pointed out, inwardly rolling his eyes at the man's denseness.

"Take that back! **I love Kazuya and you know it!**" The latter part of Lars' statement outraged Lee. How dare his friend think he was that heartless! He ignored how some of the patrons stared at them quizzically.

Lars gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done. He had finally gotten the perverted playboy to realize that he was in love.

"Then tell him, idiot."

"Oh, I will. Just you wait and see, Alexandersson."

Lars was about to give him a high-five, but was cut off when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out, and flipped it open.

"Hmm. It's a voice mail from Jin."

"What does he say?"

Lars pressed the "Okay" option. The recorded message started playing over.

"_Uncle Lars, I know that Uncle Lee is with you right now. Kindly tell him this: _**Just so you know, you're dead for sleeping with boyfriend behind my back. And yes, I am talking about Hwoarang, Lee. **

The Silver Devil paled. How was he supposed to have known that Jin and Hwoarang were dating? He looked at the other man, who only gave him a "Well, duuuh!" expression.

"How come you never told me anything?" Lee said, and grabbed Lars by the collar from across the table. Just when he was about to punch Lars in that pretty little face of his, half of the cafe exploded.

"_**CHAOLAN!**_"

When the smoke from the debris cleared, a figure with horns and wings emerged. Its tail swished back and forth menacingly, with crimson pools that rivalled the fires of Hell. The people fled, screaming in terror.

_Oh, shit... _

Lars was sprawled on the ground. He was too mortified to scramble off like what the others had done.

"K-kaz?" Lee turned to his brother, trembling. He was scared shitless, but he was happy at the same time._ Kazuya, you do care after all!_

The Mishima growled, paying no heed to Lars as he passed him by. He slowly approached his unfaithful lover, stopping when they were only about a foot away from each other. Anger welled inside of Kazuya, and was ready to lash out, but he was stupefied when the silver-haired man did the unpredictable.

"Kaz, baby!" Lee's joy dominated over his fear, and he tackled Kazuya to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I love you! Please forgive me, I'll do anything!"

The way he begged caused Kazuya to claim those plump lips of his into a hungry, passionate kiss. They ravished each other, moaning and gasping as they did.

Lars twitched in a mix of aghast and bemusement. Were those two aware that they were exhibiting their "feelings" in public? "Ahem." He coughed, trying to gain their attention.

Two pairs of eyes landed on him. As much as he liked to watch...

"Uh, could you two do that somewhere more private?"

Kazuya stood, pulling Lee onto his arms bridal style.

"Come on, Chaolan. There's a bunch of _toys_ with your name of them." Maybe he could put those cameras to some more "special" use as well.

Powerful bat-like wings tore through the winds. The duo gained altitude when the Devil flew off.

"Thanks, Lars. I so owe you one!" Lee shouted from the distance. There was a hint of mischief in his voice as he waved goodbye.

Lars rather preferred that his friend forgot the so-called favor. Really, he had Jin to worry about at the moment. He silently prayed to some holy deity that his nephew hadn't killed the Hwoarang yet.

"Now, I really have a headache..."

* * *

**A/N: End? Lolz. Poor Lars. Kazuya still has those tapes though... Lucky bastard. Review. Please? :3**

~ Major thanks to my good friend and mentor, Salysha. whom I owe so much gratitude to for proofreading this chapter. She's a real life saver. Thank you very much. Sal. You've done so much for me. ^^


End file.
